Second Crash of Lightning
by Freaye
Summary: Alternative Version of Misty Tomorrow. She was never the most responsible, nor the most powerful of the Vongola Guardians. But Tsuna entrusted her with the future, and she was going to make him a damn good one. (Survivor, BAMF Fem!Lambo, TimeTravel AU)


**Thank you for taking an interest in my story! ~FireKitsune313**

**Summary: She was never the most responsible, nor the most powerful of the Vongola Guardians. But Tsuna entrusted her with the future, and she was going to make him a damn good one. (Survivor, BAMF** **Fem!Lambo, TimeTravel AU)**

**Bold: To Empathize Words or Actions**

_Italics: 'Thoughts', Flashback, etc._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**Pre-Chaos - Spirit of Lightning, Thy Future Bearer**

_"Lambo-chan...I entrust you with our future…" A silent exhale. Warm brown eyes closed. Sawada Tsunayoshi was dead._

_A chocked sob escaped the now 24 year old, as she clutched the cooling body closer. "Lambo, come on. They'll be here soon." Spanner tugged her tattered jacket. She stood up, following him through the ruined Vongola Mansion. He went to what was left of Tsuna's office, and opened a hidden hatch. Dropping down, she followed him. _

_It opened up into a entirely sleek and stainless metal interior. A large machine was in the middle, connected to a row of computers. "This was a last choice option Tsuna created. Send back someone to the past, to change the future." Spanner explained, flicking the computers on. Lambo gave him a wide-eyed look._

_"She'll have to wear this, if you actually are going to go through with it." A new voice entered. The two stiffened, before catching sight of Checkerface. "Checkerface..." Lambo hissed. Spanner scowled, giving the man a dark look. Checkerface threw a necklace to her. "What is this?" Lambo demanded. "You will not be able to speak about the future with this on. But...you will be able to act against it. If you don't accept, I won't let you go." _

_Lambo yanked the necklace over her head. "We're wasting time! Hurry!" _

_"You're going to be replacing your past counterpart, and the Lambo of then will cease to exist. I'll try to send you to Tsuna's location, but I could be off a few feet or miles." Spanner clicked something, and the machine began to hum. "Step up." Lambo stepped into the machine. "It is a one use process, so if you need to use this again you'll have to create a new one!" Spanner yelled._

_"Also...Good Luck." _

_A brilliant light engulfed her and she felt the odd warping sensation that came with time travel. But it was different, longer, far more powerful than what she had imagined._

Tsuna was only 8 when he met Lambo. She was a very pretty woman at the time, with long curled black hair and eyes that glowed with inner strength. She had appeared in a crash of lightning in front of his mother and him in the middle of a storm. She was injured, with bloodied and tattered silk clothing.

She fell forward, and Tsuna's mother caught her. With Tsuna's help they had dragged her inside, to where she was set up on a futon. His mother and him watched as she slept, watching in a shocked awe as she shifted to a much younger form the moment the storm stopped.

She had woken up merely minutes later in a dazed state. The now 8 year old looked warily, before settling shocked eyes on his mother and him. She had opened her mouth to speak, only for no sound to escape her throat. She gripped her throat, her wide green eyes darting from his mother and settling on to him.

She lunged forward, before embracing him into a hug. She continuously mouthed the same word, _Sky_. Tsuna held himself stiffly, before turning and hugging the storm spirit, for that was only what she could possibly be.

Nana watched the storm spirit hug her son, continuously mouthing the word _sky_. The storm spirit opened her mouth again, obviously used to speaking, before closing it again. She then turned to Nana, before she bit her lip, unsure.

Nana only smiled gently. "What happened to you, storm spirit?" The now girl looked up her with wide eyes, as if only realizing something. She grasped a necklace from her neck, before holding it up.

It was in the shape of a glass bottle, in which contained a single bolt of green lightning that constantly tried to get out. "Your voice...is trapped?" Nana murmured, looking over at the glowing bottle.

The girl merely nodded, before looking to the blue sky through the window. Nana and Tsuna shared a look. They knew what to do. "You can stay with us until you regain the ability to return to the skies, storm spirit. Do you have a name?"

The storm spirit whipped around, before narrowing down on the green crayon on the counter. Grabbing it, she quickly wrote her name in elegant kanji. "Lambo?" Tsuna and Nana asked in sync. The storm spirit nodded happily, her long black hair bouncing with her.

Ever since that day Lambo lived with the Sawada's at their small house. She quickly joined Tsuna's class as a mute foreigner who lived with the Sawada's. She was clearly a genius, with how she always got straight A's on every paper she did, but she stayed behind for Tsuna. Tsuna always felt grateful for that.

Of course, when it stormed she would have to skip class for a reason only Tsuna and Nana knew. Tsuna could recall the incident like it was yesterday.

_"It's going to storm today. Make sure you bring an umbrella." Nana murmured to the two children. Tsuna was watching Lambo who was looking to the Sky with an excited look. He looked up to the thundering, dark clouds above and couldn't understand why she was so excited._

_It seemed like it was going to be a dreary day, and Tsuna groaned when the rain started to fall down. Lambo darted out of the house to the street instead. "Lambo!?" They looked into the rain, catching sight of her figure. Nana and Tsuna watched in awe as she danced in the raindrops, her body shaping and morphing._

_The now woman twirled amongst the raindrops, her long black hair flinging droplets everywhere. Her clothing had changed as well, becoming a tattered but clearly beautiful green kimono. "Lambo?" Nana asked, looking to the now woman._

_To their surprise, Lambo laughed. It was a joyous tinkling sound, which reminded Tsuna of bells. "It's been awhile since I could speak." Lambo said, as she walked through the rain to the two Sawada's._

_"I thank you for taking care of me. Time's curse only releases when it rains, and the storm interferes with the energy." Lambo explained. "Time's curse?" Lambo nodded. "I cannot speak of the future if I am mute and defenseless." She said to them._

_"The curse will eventually run it's course, on the day of my younger self's 24 birthday." She informed them. Tsuna's mouth opened. "Why did you call me Sky?" Lambo smiled down at him. "It is because you are very special. One of the rare few that hold the Sky element." She said simply._

_"Sky element?" Lambo's eyes shined. "There are 7 flames of the sky. Sky, Storm, Sun, Rain, Mist, Lightning, and Cloud." She said, as she walked into the house. "I am of the lightning element obviously, but you of the sky. Sky's are some of the most open-minded, accepting people to ever exist."_

_Lambo placed herself on the stairs, where Nana and Tsuna had followed, listening to her. "Sky's are very important as well. The other elements will always yearn to harmonize with a sky, and will protect a sky with their life if need be." Lambo smiled down at Tsuna._

_"You are the purest sky I've ever seen, and are destined for great things." Lambo said cryptically._

She had stayed within her adult form until the storm had ended, until changing back into her much younger form. Since then, she stayed home the days she knew it was going to rain with Nana, missing days at a time.

The students gossiped of course. After all, she always happened to be absent the day it rained, and they made odd rumors about her. They sometimes sent Tsuna into hysterics with the sheer ridiculousness. It was rather ironic that the rumor about her being a storm spirit was dismissed early on.

…

Lambo smiled happily, eating the candy that she bought. She didn't spurge often with the pocket money she had gotten from Nana, but today was a good day. She had hacked into and bankrupted Estraneo, and tomorrow she would take care of the bases.

A dark glint entered her eyes. Estraneo of her time had traumatized and scarred Mukuro, and this one did too, but she was going to get to kill them herself this time around. _No one_ messed with her famiglia. It was going to be a very fun hunt.

A familiar laugh was heard and she turned to see Takeshi laughing with his baseball teammates. She rose an eyebrow. Perhaps she could push him to become harmonized with Tsuna earlier…

"Carnivore, the roof is off limits."

Lambo turned around, looking Hibari Kyoya straight in the eyes. It had greatly amused her when he called her that the first time he met her, sensing the sleeping beast within her. She nodded cordially.

He merely lunged at her, tonfas ready. She gave a silent sigh, before disappearing with a crack of lightning. It may have looked like teleportation to anyone looking, but instead it was a very fast movement.

Lambo had used her lightning flames to accelerate her nervous system to have a ridiculously fast reaction time. That single, reactive movement was at speeds that Lambo would have had to use her lightning armor to match.

A bolt of energy against her chest caught her attention. 'It's going to rain soon…' The necklace she wore was a limiter, which held back her true form and voice. When Tsuna sent her to the past, Checkerface had attached this to her neck.

Only during a storm, which weakens the curse enough for her to regain her voice and height, was she able to warn someone of the dark future ahead. She turned her phone on. She needed to contact Talbot into creating the Arcobaleno jars.

She would have to appear before him in a storm...how annoying. She had to track him down, then she had to wait until a storm appears. She wished she could be lazy, but she had lots of important work to do.

...

Lambo causally stepped through the now unarmed Estraneo lab, her green eyes searching for life. The hallways had been coated in the blood of the scientists and guards that had dared to stand in her way. Her eyes narrowed down on a deceitfully wooden door. Opening it, she smirked when she saw the metal door behind it.

A quick hack using her phone, the door beeped then swung open. "What are-urk!" A single zap stopped the man's heart. She sauntered down the hallways, her nose wrinkling at the smells coming from one of the rooms.

Her green eyes darkened. Another reason she had come after Estraneo was because of the fact she herself had been experimented on in the future. She gained claustrophobia from it. It was also when Mukuro and her finally began to get along.

She_ really_ wasn't going to like what was going to be behind the door. She knew that for certain. She rose her right leg.

With a quick kick, the door was smashed open. Dozens of scientists whipped around, eyes landing on her adult form, and the lightning coming off of Lambo in arcs. A burst of lightning enveloped Lambo, and the shriek of focused lightning dazed them.

Lambo lunged forward, and quickly zapped the scientists near her with enough lightning to kill an elephant. _'There's no kill like overkill.' _She quoted in her head as she killed one of the female scientists with the pen on her desk. She launched herself to the next scientist, a man in his late 40s. She snapped his neck, and discharged electricity onto the metal table a man was hiding under.

She turned her head to the scientists trying to flee, and a savage grin made it's way onto her face. They only saw her mouth, but ran faster. She had cloaked herself today, wearing a simple black cloak over her ruined kimono. Only her lower mouth and glowing green eyes were seen from the cloak, which only horrified the scientists further.

What she didn't expect, was a vine quickly killing the left over scientists. Lambo turned to the figure of a child standing inside one of the doorways. _'Mukuro...' _Lambo stepped forward. "I can assume there are other survivors." Mukuro gave her a sly smile. "Of course." _'Mukuro has his annoying I know better than you attitude even as a child...impressive.' _

"Gather them and go outside. You will find a boat with all the necessary supplies you'll need." Lambo turned to exit. "When will I see you again?" Lambo gave him a knowing look. "You can find me with the sky named Tsuna in Namimori." She stated cryptically.

"Also...be safe, little mist. Perhaps you will find you're partner sooner rather than later..." Mukuro frowned. "Partner?" He quoted. Lambo smiled eerily, before disappearing in a crack of lightning. Mukuro stared at the now empty spot. "Kufufu...interesting..."

...

Talbot was trying to herd his sheep into the barn. He felt something wet plop onto his face, and only sighed when a downpour started. The rain immediately had his sheep running for shelter, the barn. Talbot's eye twitched. "You go in when it's raining...but not for food!?" He roared, having spent over an hour trying to get the sheep into the barn. A thunderous crash of lightning made him flinch in surprise.

"Hello Talbot." He whipped around, his hammer already swinging. He stopped when he caught sight of a female version of Lampo, if it was even possible. Her amused green eyes glinted with lightning flames, as she looked up to the storming skies. "Why are you here?" He questioned. The woman smiled to the sky. "I am Lambo, Talbot. And I have a job for you." She announced, her eyes focusing on him.

"How did you find me?" He asked. "The storm. I don't have much time, it's going to end soon, so listen. There is a cure to the Arcobaleno's curse." Talbot eyes widened, him giving her his undivided attention. "Humans are merely the containers now. Build better ones that do not need a human sacrifice." Lambo informed him.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, understanding what she meant. "My sky is calling me...I have to go." Within a burst of lightning she disappeared, leaving a shocked Talbot. "I...just encountered a storm spirit but didn't collect data!" Talbot realized in horror.

Lambo walked into the Sawada house, sitting herself onto one of the chairs. A faint "NOOOOOO!" was heard, which caused all of the inhabitants to look west. "Must be the wind..." chirped Nana, making Lambo and Tsuna sweatdrop.

* * *

**I am done with the prologue...I just have to explain a few things.**

**Storm spirit mumbo jumbo - I would believe in this, just because of how Lambo appeared before them. I mean, I think Nana would be very superstitious, which would make Tsuna superstitious. Lambo appeared in front of them, on a bolt of lightning, wearing tattered, bloodied silk clothing. I would assume that she was a spirit that fell from the sky if I had the religion that the Asians had, not that I'm pointing fingers. I just looked into some legends, so I don't want anyone hating me for not knowing a few things.**

**The necklace - It is sort of like the Arcobaleno pacifier. Instead of having a baby form, she is deaged and muted. She is from the future, but she can't just give away what's going to happen. Checkerface slapped it on her to stop her from blabbing, but it only works when it's sunny outside. It only weakens in storms because time gets distorted by storms, and that Lambo is naturally more powerful during a storm, and can temporarily overpower it with added boost of power.**

**Lambo's power - in her younger self, she could easily be killed by someone like the Varia, and pitifully easy if it were an Arcobaleno. in her future self on the other hand, she can easily match the Arcobaleno, because she is from a war torn future where she had to get powerful or die.**

**Why Lambo? - Because Lambo is very under appreciated and is very cute. Besides, lightning flames are very cool. **

**Alternate Version - I am writing an alternate version where instead of a Fem!Lambo, there is going to be a kick ass Chrome who takes shit from no one but is somehow still adorably meek and stuttery. (Note - This is an alternate version, with similar ideas, but a differing plot line). **

**Updates - I'm going to be honest, I am very busy right now. My grandmother's dead, and I have to catch up in school while helping my Aunt, who had to pay all the hospital bills. But I know for a fact that this version and the Chrome version will probably be updated at the same time. **


End file.
